The Psychic Girl!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto runs into Shion at the movie theater. Was this predestined? What sort of story does he have for us this time. Word of advice. Never doubt Shion's predictions. NarutoxShion.


Foxy Memoirs: The Psychic Girl

0

Narutox Shion. Au

0

Author's Note

0

This is now a stand alone one-shot with just Naruto x Shion. I am redoing the Foxy Memoirs as a multi-story but leaving this as a seperate single story.

0

Story Start

0

I had arrived back in Konoha after going on vacation to Suna. I happened to run into an old acquaintance by the name of Temari, we had a few drinks, danced a bit, and the next thing you know we were entangled in bed scenes enjoying a night of passion. I have to give it to Fu the hair cut was truly something as it was the first thing the desert rose noticed when she saw me, or so she told me. I felt alive, like a king. I was thinking maybe I should go pay Shizune-chan a visit. Though I would tommorow as I wanted to catch the last showing of a movie that I've wanted to see when I first saw the commerical. I got there just in the nick of time, walking up to the box I was surprised to see a girl from my class Shion there. She had the same class I did, advanced sex education thought by Mitarashi Anko. Since the kids of my generations were still getting pregnant, catching AIDs and shit like that the people in charge finally decided to grow balls, or some guts and stop being a bunch of sissies about teaching the next generation about sex...now that I think about it I wouldn't mind sexing up Shion here. She had a pair of great tits, second to only this shy girl by the name of Hinata Hyuuga. In fact a lot of people said they looked like they could be twins but I didn't see it. Shion's long hair hung down to her waist, and what a waste. A beautiful round shaped ass that barely fit into any pants or jeans she wore.

I was surprised that she was the only one working. ''Hey there future girl let me have one...'' She scowled at me with those dazzling violet eyes of her. She had the 'gift' or so she said. I don't care if all 100 of her predicitions during the year came through I'm not buying it. Anyone could have guessed Chouji would have gotten Diabetes or that Ino was secretly Bulimic and Sakura had split personality.I looked at her uniform and whistled. A White see-through polo shirt and skin tight black pants. I found it amusing that the guys clothes were not only looser but the shirts were black. The clothes were obviously sexually suggestive. I wondered if miss future girl wore a thong.

''Hey ass if you're done staring at my chest you can go see your movie.''

''Why don't you join me...watching a movie is more fun with company.''

''Naruto Namikaze...hit by a bus...2:45.''

''Prediciting my death are we?''

''Maybe...''

''Whatever...'' I said as I went to go see my movie. It was your standard horror film with lots of blood and guts, not to mention dumb teenagers having sex and getting picked off one by one. Of course like most stereotypical horror movies the black man was the first to be killed. I have plenty of black friends and I could say they would never do the dumb shit some of these characters do in the movies. The moment something was up they would have bonked out. I heard shuffling and turned to my right and sure enough there was the blonde sexy psyhic.

''Found you...my shift is over...thought I join you.''

Anothe rhalf hour into the movie this girl is stabbed through the wall in the stomach. A second object a poll this time goes straight through her throat. Shion jump and clutches on to me.

''What's wrong future girl? Didn't see it coming.''

She gave me a furious look. ''Shut up!'' She answered curtly. The next thing either of us knew we were kissing passionately. It was obvious, the sexual tension between us was pointed out by several people. I had been working out quite a bit lately. ''Come on...we have until the movie is over which is 45 minutes, then an additional ten before the janitor come and cleans it up.''

''Don't have to tell me twice,'' I said as I lift that itty-bitty shirt off her. Her breasts were bigger then even Hinata's melon. Though not quite as big as Tsunade-sensei's breast but who would have breasts those big. The next thing I knew I heard the sound of a zipper and my pants fell to my ankles This girl was quite the minx. My boxers shortly joined my pants as my Penix sprung to life. Shion started stroking it causing me to groan. She moved to her knees and placed her left hand on my ankle to steady herself. She then licked the underside a few times. ''You have an amazing cock Naruto-kun...let's see what you can go with it,'' She said as she gave it the full treatement. Licking every inch from the top to the base. She continued to lap up the entire shaft, coating it with spit so it would be lubbed for later on. The way she worked on my cock in a was just heavenly. Then when she started to deep throat me I felt my I was going to bust a nut.

''I want to fuck you so badly Shi...'' I said as she let my cock fall out with a wet plop. ''Shi?''

''You don't like it?''

''No I do...kind of nice...but enough talking...I want you to fuck me,'' She said huskily as she stood up and kissed me on the lips. I moved my hands to bring her closer but she casually knocked them away. She undud the top button and pushed me into the chair. Being the tease that she was she did a slow and seductive dance, grinding against my cock everytime she got close.  
Eventually it became to unbearble and I grabbed her, biting into her neck causing her to moan. ''Hhm your such a freak...why don't you take me stud,'' She said leaning over one of the chairs. I pulled down her black G-string and admired that huge round badunkadunk. She pushed it out to the point it was almost touching my face. I gave that ass a slap causing it to jiggle. She giggled, ''Are you painting a portrait back there or something? Get to work.''

''As you wish,'' I said as my tongue went straight for her lips. She gasped as my organ teased her senstive opening. I lapped at it a few times, tasting hot pussy juice. I decided that I wanted her now. I reached forward and undid her bra letting her breasts hang freely. I moved my hands up to her shoulders and positoned myself her. I then rammed into her pussy as quickly as I could.

Shion let out a pained yelp and a string of curses.

She was tight there but I didn't feel a Hymen. Either she lost her virginity and hadn't had sex since then or broke her hymen somehow. Either way I waited a moment before pulling out and slamming back into her causing her to moan. I was too consumed with lust to take things slowly. I grabbed her by the hips and started pounding into her. She seemed to enjoy it if her cries of pleasure were an indication. As I built up a rhythm I slid one of my hands downs and grabbed a hold of her cheeks and started squeezing them. I massaged and kneaded them as I timed by thrusts so I wouldn't miss a beat. The scene from the movie suddenly changed to day light allowing me a better view of her. She hung on for dear life on the chair above as one of her other hands went between between her legs.

''Oh fuck...I'm so close...I'm gonna cum.''

''Me too! Should I pull out!'' I felt my balls tighten and knew I was going to give out soon.

''No I'm on the pull...cum inside me,'' She said as her cunt suddenly clamped down on my throbbing tool. I doubt I would have been given the chance too. I leaned back and thrusted into her with all my might as my seed spilled into her. I heard her then scream my name as liquids seeped down pulled apart and took a moment to catch our breaths.

''Looks like you missed your movie.'' She said as the end of the credits appeared and the lights started to come on.

''Well looks like I'm going to have to see it next time...see you at school?''  
''Count on it...''  
We had finish getting dressed and I offered to walk Shion home. I walked into the street still a bit in disbelief of what happened when I heard a blaring horn. The next thing I knew Shion tackled me out of the way as he landed on the side walk. Both of us were out of breath and pale. Suddenly I saw her watch lit up and the time said 2:45. I was never going to doubt her again.  
00000  
Hey people how's it going? Foxy Memoirs my new series are lemons told by Naruto's Point of View. I thought I try something different.


End file.
